1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”).
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD generally includes two display panels, on which field-generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed between the two display panels.
Due to a voltage applied to the field-generating electrodes, an electric field is applied. Due to the electric field, an alignment of liquid crystal molecules may be adjusted so as to control a transmittance and a polarization of incident light. As a result, an image is displayed.
In-Plane Switching (“IPS”) is one of the most representative LCD technologies for realizing a wide viewing angle. More specifically, an IPS method is a type of liquid crystal driving method in which liquid crystal molecules are rotated in an in-plane direction by a transverse field so as to rotate an effective optical axis in-plane and thus to control the transmittance of an LCD. In the IPS method, a transverse field may be applied using various techniques including forming a pixel electrode and a common electrode on the same substrate.
More specifically, to apply a transverse field to electrodes that are stripe-shaped, a pixel electrode and a common electrode may be disposed on the same plane, or may be formed on the same substrate while disposed on different layers with an insulating layer interposed therebetween.